The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.hortorum known by the varietal name `Evening Glow` (Oglevee No. 1032, Breeder No. P-318). The new variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Dresden, Germany on May 22, 1989. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of an unidentified female parent and a group-pollination of the male parent including the PAC varieties `Glazier Salmon` (`Lachsball`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,313), `Pink Expectations` (`Palais`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,315), `Rebeca` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,086) and other breeding-lines. New new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany on Sep. 4, 1989. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. over a several year period starting on Jan. 13, 1992. It has also been trial and field tested at Connellsville and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The cultivar, when gron in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using natural light at 60.degree. F. night and 72.degree. F. day, has a responde time of six weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm pot. The response time was determined on plants grown in soilless media employing constant fertilizer 200 parts per million of nitrogen and potassium in full light. The rooted cuttings were potted on Feb. 10, 1993 and flowered on Mar. 24, 1993.